Etrange, étrange
by Salomettte
Summary: un petit one shot comique avec les personnages de d.gray-man.


Salut, tout le monde! C'est moi salomettte. Hein ? Quoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas… ah oui, c'est vrai je suis nouvelle sur le site et ceci est ma première fic (alors soyez indulgents, svp!) C'est un one-shot que j'ai fait pour m'amuser, et que j'ai voulu écrire. Alors le voilà! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Je tiens avant tout à remercier bakasama1428 (qui deviendra ma beta, elle insiste) qui a corrigé mes fautes, qi m'a donné des conseils et m'a allongé le texte (Bakasama: oui, oui, merci! Allez, continuez avec les fleurs!) .Elle est aussi une très bonne amie (du collège) je la remercie à l'avance car je sais qu'elle me laissera des reviews! ;)

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini mon monologue… Alors, c'est parti !

Etrange, étrange

Dans le réfectoire, Allen commandait un repas à Jerry.

-Bonjour Jerry aujourd'hui je voudrais une branche céleri et un yaourt, s'il te plaît!

(Oui, vous avez bien entendu...)

-Tiens, tu manges beaucoup aujourd'hui Allen! C'est rare de te voir commander autant!

-Oui, j'ai un peu faim...

-Bon je t'apporte ça tout de suite!

1 minute plus tard

-Et voilà, ton magnifique repas est servi!

-Merci Jerry.

Allen s'éloigna et rejoignit son ami, Lavi, à la table où il était assis.

-Salut Allen! Tiens tu manges beaucoup aujourd'hui!

-Oui, j'ai un peu plus faim que d'habitude...

-Mais tu sais, un proverbe dit: "qui mange peu dors beaucoup!"

-Ah? Je le connaissais pas celui là *grignote son céleri*

-J'en ai d'autres si tu veux!

-Euh... non merci, ça ira.

Lavi afficha une mine un peu déçue.

-D'accord...

-Bon, vas-y, juste 2 ou 3...

Pensé par Allen: sont tellement pourris ses proverbes...

Lavi lui sortit toutes sortes de proverbes ridicules et sûrement inventés, en attendant qu'Allen finisse. Pourtant, après une demi-heure, le plus jeune mangeait encore...

-Bon, je vais t'attendre, mais dépêche toi, Komui nous a trouvé une mission!

-Sérieux? Génial, enfin! Bon je me dépêche!

1 heure plus tard...

-eh, Lavi, LAVI! J'ai fini, réveille-toi! On peut y aller, je suis calé.

-*se réveille* hein? Quoi? Ah, ok, on y va.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au bureau de Komui.

-Ouah! C'est super propre!

-C'est vrai ça! D'ailleurs on dit que...

-Oui, bon, ça va Lavi...

-Pfff...

-Tiens, c'est vous! Je viens de finir de trier et signer ces dossiers!

Effectivement, cinq piles de feuilles, bien organisées, montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Pensé par les 2 exorcistes: Combien de temps il a mit pour...

Soudain, Komui se mit à trembler, puis à pleurer.

- Donnez-moi du travail, pitié, PITIE! *agrippe Allen et le secoue super fort* PITIEEEEEE!

-Aaah... S'il... vo-vous plaîîîîît... lâ-lâ-lâchez... moiiii! Jeee... je... je vais vo-vo-vomiiiiiir!

-Komui, nous sommes venus pour la mission!

-*lâche Allen qui est tout vert, et qui arrive difficilement à tenir debout* Ah, oui! La mission!

Komui fonça vers son bureau, fouilla dans ses papiers, les éparpilla sur le sol et son bureau et sortit une feuille.

-Alors vous partirez en mission avec Kanda, d'ailleurs, il vous attend. Voici votre ordre de mission, Kanda vous expliquera le reste. Bon, maintenant, je dois ranger! *retrousse ses manches avec un grand sourire (un peu effrayant d'ailleur)*

Allen et Lavi sortirent du bureau, et se dirigèrent vers Kanda qui n'était pas très loin.

-Salut Kanda!

Celui-ci se retourna et afficha un grand sourire amical. Oui, oui, un sourire, A-MI-CAL (peu être même un peu plus, mais je voulais pas vous faire peur).

-Allen-chan, Lavi-chan! Mes amis!

Il courut vers eux en sautillant et les prit dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je vous aime! Tellement... Je me sentirais bien seul sans vous, mes copaaaaiiiiiins!

Puis un cri retentit (et réveilla au passage tout les gens de l'étage):

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kanda était dans son lit, transpirant de partout.

-Putain, quel cauchemar!

Alors? C'était comment ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? J'espère, parce que moi, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire (avec Bakasama bien sûr)! Laissez des reviews, svp! à la prochaine!


End file.
